Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of computer processors. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method for frame buffer compression.
Description of the Related Art
In general, graphics rendering may generate an image or images from model data using a wide range of computer implemented techniques. In some implementations, the color buffer may be the largest bandwidth consumer in the graphics pipeline and system performance may be enhanced by color compression techniques.
There are already several known techniques for color buffer compression, but improved solutions are needed to improve the performance and power usage of existing architectures, particularly architectures in which the memory hierarchy is shared between the central processing unit (CPU) cores and the graphics processor. Moreover, given the improvements being made to 3D graphics codecs, it is becoming more and more challenging to identify simple algorithms that provide for further reductions in memory traffic. Consequently, more complex algorithms may be needed in order to achieve significant additional advantages.